


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Study, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Near Death Experiences, listen this isn't great but head empty full of gay, write about lesbians name after hozier song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Shamir has a promise to keep, come hell or high water.
Relationships: Shamir Nevrand/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 17





	No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend the other night: IF WE CANNOT MARRY OUR WIVES, OUR WIVES WILL MARRY EACH OTHER so please enjoy our mind baby and a big thank you to Dee who reminded me I was near legally obligated to write this.

There were many things Shamir could have promised Olivia at the altar, and all she could imagine would have been true.

Eternal love, of course. Always protecting her, a given. Support and trust, there would be no one else Shamir could imagine offering that to.  
But Shamir only put one vow into words, only one vow she knew Olivia had to hear. The one that had brought tears to her lovely eyes, tears that Shamir had wiped away.  
To always come home to her.

And despite her odds and dangerous job, she held to her promise with every ounce of will in her body. No matter the wounds she sustained, the battles she endured, no matter the trauma she’d caused or the awful things she’d seen, she always made it home to Olivia.  
And Olivia always welcomed her home. With a smile and a kiss, she pulled Shamir into their modest home to patch her up and wipe the blood away.

Years later, another pair of eyes would look at Shamir with unending adoration when she returned, no matter the state she came home in.

Inigo.

Shamir had never thought of herself as a motherly type, but when she thought about starting a family with Olivia, she’d agreed as soon as it was breached. She never regretted that decision when she looked into her son’s eyes, so like Olivia’s.  
It was the thought of those eyes that didn’t let her stay down.

Snow fell in a delicate curtain, threatening to bury Shamir in the thick blanket it was forming. She could no longer feel her fingers; she’d lost the ability to after the first malicious bites of the cold.  
The benefit of the cold was how quickly it stemmed her blood flow. Essential after being stabbed through the stomach.  
She’d either been on the ground, bleeding, for three minutes or three hours. It was impossible to tell, especially as snowflakes tangled into her eyelashes, turning the world a hazy shade of white.

She would not die there. She had a promise to keep.

She brought one sluggish arm up to clutch her stomach. Blood slicked her hand. It hadn’t completely stopped, it seemed.  
Shamir propped herself up on her elbow. Snow fell out of her hair. She blinked the flakes out of her eyes, her vision clearing up.

She wasn’t _that_ far from home. Though she complained quite often, her wife’s love of the cold driving them to the outskirts of Fhirdiad was a great boon in that moment.  
Shamir had to get out of Fhirdiad. Had to go _home._

Her entire body trembled. She couldn’t move, she _had_ to move. She had to return to Olivia and Inigo.  
It felt like it was an eternity before Shamir could drag herself to her feet. Her legs could barely support her weight. She would force them to carry her.

It was only a few miles. She could see the smoke rising from the chimney. She could picture Olivia reading by the fire, Inigo asleep in her lap.  
A world she had to return to.

Shamir’s steps forward were slow, halting. She mustered more and more of her strength with each step.  
The distance she could have crossed in a matter of minutes seemed to be impossible.

She cursed her weakness. Her foolishness. If she had kept her cool, it would have been fine. She would have been home, in her wife’s arms, tucking her son into bed.

The door was tantalizingly close. If she could just reach out…  
Shamir fell into the door, collapsing on her front step. The dull ache it sent through her body was nothing compared to the blood once more seeping between her fingers.

Light shone into her eyes. The door was open.  
“Shamir!”  
 _Olivia._

When her wife’s hands wrapped around her arms, Shamir allowed herself to slip into darkness. Into the warmth of her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shamir awoke cradled in Olivia’s arms. A slight tilt of her head showed her wife’s sleeping face, soft in the morning light.

Shamir reached out and brushed her thumb along Olivia’s cheek. Olivia, in response, curled further into Shamir.  
The ache in Shamir’s body had receded, likely in no small part to Olivia’s gentle touch and tender care.  
She prayed Inigo hadn’t been awake to see her in that state. He was far too young to realize his parents weren’t as unbreakable as he’d imagined.

As if he was summoned by her thoughts, Shamir heard a screeching down the hall. Olivia startled awake in time for Inigo to barrel into the room and onto their bed.  
“Mommy!” Inigo cried, flinging his arms around Shamir’s neck. Miraculously, he didn’t agitate her wounds.  
Shamir held him tightly to her, perhaps tighter than normal.

If not for Olivia, she wouldn’t have this moment. If not for her stubborn refusal to break a years old promise…  
She wouldn’t die out there in the field. She promised she would always come home.

Home was two pairs of dark eyes.


End file.
